Update 1.1.4
2H Attack and Crossbow Rebalance •Battle Hammer: Reduced Attack requirement to 15 (from 30), increased speed to 2.5s (from 2.6s), Attack bonus to +60 (from +55), and added Rage: 50% +50. •Power Battle Hammer: Reduced Attack requirement to 35 (from 40), increased speed to 2.4s (from 2.6s), damage to 60 (from 50), Attack bonus to +90 (from +63), and added Rage: 50% +75. •Added a new weapon "Raging Scythe", obtained similarly to the Battle Hammers. Stats: Requires 50 Attack, has 80 Damage, 2.2s speed, +96 Attack, and Rage: 50% +100. •Lava Sword: Increased Attack bonus to +35 (from +30). •Black Scythe: Added Rage: 50% +130. •Devil Spear: Increased damage to 77 (from 70), speed to 2s (from 2.2s), Attack bonus to +85 (from +70), and added Rage: 50% +100. •Infected Spear: Now requires 20 Large Soulstones to enchant to (F) version (from 5 LSS). Increased Attack requirement to 75 (from 70). Decreased speed to 2s (from 1.9s), increased damage to 100 (from 75), Attack bonus to +100 (from +73), and added Rage: 50% +160. •Burning Battle Axe: Increased damage to 110 (from 100), Attack bonus to +110 (from +100), and added Rage: 50% +170. Its equipped appearance has also received a makeover. •Scythe of Death: Increased damage to 128 (from 113), Attack bonus to +127 (from +112), and added Rage: 50% +180. •Infected Spear (F): Increased Attack requirement to 95 (from 75) and added Endurance requirement of 40. Increased damage to 130 (from 80), Attack bonus to +136 (from +76), and added Rage: 50% +180. •Blogo Axe: Decreased damage to 270 (from 300), Attack bonus to +180 (from +200), and increased speed to 2.5s (from 2.7s). No Rage added. •Zephyr Crossbow: Added Rage: 50%+90. •Shiner Crossbow: Increased damage to 65 (from 63), Archery bonus to +69 (from +62), and added Rage: 50%+105. •Hard Crossbow: Added Rage: 50%+120. •Dragon Crossbow: Added Rage: 50%+135. •Ghost Crossbow: Added Rage: 50%+150 Slayer Changes •The doors to the Slayer chests in the Slayer Chamber now require combat levels to enter and obtain tasks (i.e. T1 has no level req, T2 requires Combat Level 20, T3 requires 30, etc.) •Slayer monsters and scrolls had their Slayer level requirements halved (i.e. Lv120 T6 slayer mobs now require 50 Slayer to attack instead of 100). •Added Eyma Gechu and Bablo Giant tasks to T1 and T2 Slayer. •Added Frozen Giant task to T2 and T3 Slayer. •Added Icedom Dragon task to T3 Slayer. •Added Vetis and KBD tasks to T4 Slayer. •Added False Prophet tasks to T4 and T5 Slayer. •Added Captain Greencoat task to T6 Slayer. •Slayer chests will no longer steal your key in return for nothing. •Increased Slayer Trophies awarded from Slayer Crates and Slayer monsters. Server Changes •NPC block chance has been changed to their End/4 instead of Arch/3. •NPC crit chance has been changed to their Att/25 instead of Att/52.08. •Players will now do 25% less damage while unarmed. •Fixed weaker than intended projectile Attack weapons. •Fixed grammatical errors when equipping certain items. •Added a level up animation and sound. General Changes •Made Magic Cave: Layer 5 into a full circle, added more lava trap tiles, and removed 2 Sico Minotaurs. •Nerfed Molten Minotaur's Attack form's damage (again) to 200 (from 300) and attack to 100 (from 170). •Changed Puka mining node from 22 health to 15 health and 3200 exp to 2500 exp. •Changed Rock of Love mining from 3750 to 2500 exp. •Changed Rock of Life mining from 3850 to 3000 exp. •Added 3 new puka nodes and shifted a few ores around in the Boneyard mining area to maximize mining efficiency •Changed Puka Bar smithing exp from 25000 per bar to 35000. •Changed Puka crafting exp from 25000 per bar to 35000, all recipes adjusted accordingly. •Changed hide for crafting Black ranging equipment to Cockroach Hides instead of Ice Dragonhides, and that of Steel ranging equipment to Black Dragonhides instead of Cockroach Hides. •Renamed Fire Wizard Hat to Fire Hat for consistency. •Ring Collector quest now requires combat level 10 to begin. •Reduced chance of getting broken Minotaur weapons from Red Box to 1/150 (from 1/50). •Added a new option for actual wings when cooking a Wing Add with Galactic Ring. •Redid the Living Cave to feature all three "living" weapons with their respective 2H melee weapon drops and leading to the Dungeon of Woes. •Renamed Blue Balls to Shiner Globes, and related Blue items to Shiner items. •Decreased Demon Bow's rage archery bonus to +260 (from +300). •Decreased Ork Bow's rage archery bonus to +240 (from +270). •Increased Double Shot's rage archery bonus to +200 (from +195) and increased rage speed by 10%. •Decreased Sorcery level requirement to learn Minor Mana Restore to 10 (from 20).